Para llegar al cielo
by R.S.Black
Summary: locura personal::: dicen que al enamorarse, las personas pasan por varias fases. Bueno, James tiene las suyas propias con conclusiones de su autoría y algunas frases célebres de su buen amigo Sirius Black JL::: serie de capítulos sueltos
1. primera fase: atracción

_**Disclaimer: **nada de esto es mío, todo es de J.K.Rowling porque tiene más dinero y posiblemente su propio código postal._

_Bien, personalmente a mí, las vacaciones de verano me golpean duramente en la vena de la imaginación, no sé si estoy loca (es lo más seguro) pero siempre quise hacer un fic POV James, creo que siempre me gustó ese aire divertido que tenía al estar enamorado de Lily, y bueno yo solo lo escribo y lo subo, y si a algún alma caritativa le gusta y quiere dejar algún review, yo lo recibiré con gusto y lo responderé como es debido._

_**Aclaraciones: **esta no es una historia con una trama, son capítulos sueltos desde el punto de vista del chico y algunos comentarios y conclusiones de sus amigos. En total, van a ser cinco capítulos en la vida escolar de James, Lily y los merodeadores._ _Esto no quiere decir que me voy a demorar con mis otros fics, porque este está prácticamente listo. Así que, no me maten._

_Eso, disfrúten el fic y muchos besos._

**_R.S.Black_**

**

* * *

**

**I. Primera fase: Atracción **

_(O la manera en que me di cuenta de que Lily Evans también tenía pechos)_

_Amargada_

Esa fue la primera impresión que tuve al ver a esa chica pelirroja que gritaba al final del pasillo mientras se acercaba a nosotros cuando encantábamos a Quejicus. Una pequeña niña de trece años con las orejas encendidas por la furia y la indignación, no era algo que se viera todos los días allá en Hogwarts. Por lo general, nuestras bromas eran memorables y todos se reían y hablaban de ellas por varios días hasta que mi buen amigo Sirius Black se metía una uva en uno de los agujeros de la nariz y tiraba un misil a la mesa de los profesores. Sí, eso era una gran noticia en el colegio. Aunque creo que el castigo de limpiar la lechucería fue aún mejor. Se lo preguntaré a Sirius la próxima vez que lo vea.

Remus aún lo molesta con eso de _Lávate, Canuto. La lechucería te dejó graves secuelas._

Cuando encantábamos a Quejicus, las personas hacían un gran círculo a nuestro alrededor para ver que idea teníamos esa vez para probar con nuestro ratón de laboratorio. Ese día, simplemente le dimos la apariencia de una serpiente, nada peligroso ni del otro mundo, pero claro, Evans tenía que pegar el grito en el cielo diciéndonos que éramos unos delincuentes juveniles ¡Ja!¿Nosotros?¿Delincuentes? La mente de esa chica no tenía límites.

Y dos años después lo seguía demostrando. Cada vez que ocurría algo fuera de lo normal, me miraba a mí con los ojos entrecerrados, diciendo algo así como _Madura de una buena vez, Potter _y después de eso, se daba la vuelta lo más dignamente posible sin tomarse la molestia de mirar atrás para percatarse de que yo estaba sonriendo. Si, porque para mí era satisfactorio hacerla enojar. Y la cantidad de puntos menos al día siguiente, se los pueden demostrar.

Nunca antes me había importado lo que ella pensara. En serio. Todo en mi vida era diversión y Quidditch. Hasta que pasó _eso_.

Como todo chico de quince años, yo era un completo idiota si de mujeres se trataba. Estaba en plena etapa de la pubertad y mi vida se reducía a dos cosas:

Quidditch y lo que Sirius denominaba como_ un buen par de delanteras, querido Cornamenta. _Claro que sabía a lo que se refería, nuestra mayor diversión en las noches era ver un rato esas revistas muggles que Sirius tenía bajo el colchón de su cama. Era eso lo que hacíamos a los quince años, ver mujeres con hermosos cuerpos mientras reíamos y babeábamos bajo la luz de una linterna.

Si días atrás me hubieran dicho que algo así me iba a pasar, primero me moría de la risa y después hechizaba al que me lo dijo para que se diera cuenta de que nadie le jodía la vida a James Potter. Claro que después, me hubiera tragado mis palabras porque precisamente _eso _sucedió.

Los días de verano siempre me habían gustado. Los juegos cerca del lago eran los mejores y la manera en que nuestros pies se enfriaban con el contacto del agua era gloriosa.

A Sirius le gustaba acostarse bajo la sombra del gran árbol cerca del lago y dormir un rato en los descansos-_esto si es vida, Lunático-_. A Remus le gustaba leer uno de sus libros de Poe y Peter adoraba mojarse el pelo. Yo, por supuesto, adoraba que las chicas frente a nosotros jugaran un rato con el agua sin darse cuenta de que sus escotes se agrandaban un poquito y que sus sujetadores se veían tras la transparente tela de la camisa del uniforme. No soy un pervertido, claro que no, pero esa visión no se podía desaprovechar así como así_-toda la razón, Jimmy-_.

Ese viernes, el profesor de pociones tuvo que ausentarse por un asunto importante y nos dieron sus dos horas de clases libres para descansar. Sirius, Remus, Peter y yo fuimos al lago para jugar un rato. Al llegar, vi a las mismas chicas de siempre mojándose y un poco más allá estaba Evans con los pies sumergidos en el agua. Al ver que los demás ya habían empezado a hacer lo de siempre, yo decidí divertirme un rato molestando a la chica pelirroja. Dije que volvería en un momento y me acerqué a ella para darle una sorpresa por detrás, claro que la chica se me adelantó y me dijo sin voltearse:

-Sea lo que sea que vallas a hacer, Potter, será mejor que no tenga nada que ver conmigo. No quieres saber lo que se siente tener una prolongación menos en tu anatomía, y créeme que yo sé un buen hechizo para que sepas lo que se siente.-esa chica siempre tuvo mal carácter, desde que me conoció, nunca dejó de mirarme mal y criticarme.

-No te creas tan importante, Evans, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que molestarte un rato.-me senté junto a ella y sonreí al ver que se apartaba.

-Y yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que sentarme junto a ti cerca de un lago.-Evans iba a levantarse, pero yo me apresuré y me levanté justo a tiempo para evitarlo. Claro que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestarla, pero tengo un orgullo y no me dejo vencer fácilmente.

-Oh vamos, Evans ¿En serio te vas a ir?

-Si soltaras mi brazo podría hacerlo, idiota.

-Quédate un rato más, ya verás que la pasamos bien.

-Una proposición tentadora, pero no gracias, así que…¡Suéltame!-agitó su brazo para zafarse, pero mi fuerza era superior. Claro que al cabo de unos minutos, recurrió a otros medios. Con la mano libre que tenía, tocó mi pecho y me empujó hacia al lago, yo no la solté y mi único pensamiento era: _Si yo voy, tú vienes conmigo._

Y así fue, ambos caímos estrepitosamente en el lago. Varios voltearon a ver y se acercaron para saber que ocurría. Al salir a la superficie, me di cuenta de que Peter, Remus y Sirius estaban en la orilla. El último decía algo así como _si querías tomar un baño, Potter, hubieras esperado a llegar al castillo. _Peter me ayudó a salir y Remus ayudó a Lily, que más furiosa de lo que le había visto nunca, salió del lago apretando los puños, bufando y despotricando por lo bajo.

-Muchas gracias, Potter, por la gran demostración de que los idiotas aún existen en este planeta.-ese fue un golpe bajo. Yo lo sabía, Remus y Sirius lo sabían. ¡Hasta Peter lo sabía!

El problema era que mi vista no iba más allá del escote de Evans y el borde del simple sujetador blanco que sobresalía de la camisa mojada.

Ese día fue memorable, no solo por la sonora cachetada que me dio la chica al notar donde estaba posada mi mirada, ni por el sonrojo de la susodicha al salir de ahí dignamente dando grandes zancadas.

Ese día fue memorable, simplemente porque me di cuenta de que algo que no conocía muy bien había ardido en mi pecho al verla mojada.

Y claro, me di cuenta de que Evans era una chica. Con piernas, trasero, pechos y todo lo que eso conllevaba.

Estás mal, Potter, muy mal…

* * *

_Eso era. _

_Bueno, si algún alma caritativa quiere otro capítulo y quiere dejarme un review, ya dije, lo recibo con las manos abiertas y lo responderé como es debido._

_Besos_

**_R.S.Black_**


	2. segunda fase: flechazo

_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcan aquí es mío, todo es de J.K.Rowling porque simplemente, tiene más imaginación._

_Antes que nada, agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de hacerme felíz con un review, muchísimas gracias por todas sus palabras._

_Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar, principalmente, a **pottersita, **gracias por tu reciente apoyo. Por cierto, **ayame evans **muchas gracias por tu review, aquí tienes la continuación._

_Espero les guste_

_Besos a todos._

**_R.S.Black_

* * *

**

**II. Segunda fase: Flechazo **

_(O la manera en que me di cuenta de que Evans tenía algo más que buenas delanteras)_

_Remus _

Cuando en tercero nos enteramos de su _pequeño problema peludo _tuvimos en cuenta todo eso de reaccionar de la mejor forma posible. Remus era nuestro amigo y se merecía un buen trato, aunque claro, tener a un hombre lobo como mejor amigo no era algo que estuviera en nuestros planes-_¡Ni en toda mi puta vida, Jimmy!-_.

Después de que se diera cuenta de que nosotros habíamos averiguado algunas cosas sobres los hombres lobo y que teníamos nuestras conclusiones-_es imposible, James, Remus no los hubiera dicho-_él mismo decidió contarnos sobre su licantropía_-esto es lo más genial que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, en serio, Remus-_.

Después de que Peter se asustara un poco y de que Sirius y yo nos miráramos y nos echáramos a reír antes de bombardear al pobre chico a punta de preguntas estúpidas y sin sentido como _¿Y te duele?¿Y te crece mucho pelo?¿Cuántos días te pasa?¿Me puedo transformar yo también? _Nuestra amistad se fortaleció y se hizo mucho más importante que antes-_¿Un hombre lobo como amigo? Mi madre pondría el grito en el cielo y se moriría si se enterara… genial ¿Seguro que no le puedo decir?_-.

Dos años después, decidimos que acompañaríamos a Remus en sus transformaciones. Él sabía que no lo podía impedir, sabía que cuando nosotros tomábamos una decisión no existía nadie que nos hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero intentó disuadirnos con la simple excusa de _es peligroso y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar sus vidas de esta manera, _pero cuando las simples palabras de _pues te tragas tus excusas y te aguantas, Lupin. La decisión ya está tomada, ahora ¿Me pasas la mermelada? _Que salieron de la boca de Sirius, dejaron a Remus sin ideas para rebatir y aceptó la decisión no muy convencido. De esa forma nos transformamos en animagos ilegales y hasta hoy, Remus nos los sigue agradeciendo.

Todo estaba funcionando bien, íbamos a la _Casa de los gritos_ en las noches de luna llena y nos transformábamos. Simple y llevadero. Nada muy complicado ni del otro mundo, pero como no todo es perfecto, algo tuvo que salir mal. En este caso, Sirius cometió el "pequeño" error de informarle a nuestro querido ratón de laboratorio, Quejicus, que fuera al Sauce Boxeador para terminar de conectar sus ideas y sospechas sobre la licantropía de Remus. Si no fuera por mi fascinación por salvar la vida de la gente, Quejicus ya tendría pasaje de ida al maravilloso mundo de los muertos.

Desde ese entonces los _soy un idiota, Remus. Por favor perdóname _se hicieron constantes y las miradas llenas de dolor que le dirigía Remus a Sirius mientras un _está bien, Sirius. No pasa nada _salía de su boca, eran razón suficiente para saber que Sirius había cometido un error y que ya nada podía ser igual. Remus ya no era el mismo y el peso de la culpa lo seguía a todas partes. Estuvo a punto de matar a una persona sin darse cuenta.

El director le había prohibido terminantemente a Quejicus comentar algo con alguien. Eso era un tema delicado que no cualquiera entendería. Era un trabajo difícil para el bocazas de Snape, pero no le había dicho a nadie lo que había sucedido esa noche y todos trataban a Remus como siempre. Excepto el grasoso, él no estaba de acuerdo con dejar que un hombre lobo estudiara en un colegio lleno de alumnos "indefensos". Pero Remus era de todo menos un salvaje. Todo el mundo amaba al chico tímido con una obsesión con los libros de Poe y que era uno de los pocos a los que les gustaba la biblioteca. Remus era una persona increíble. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

El día en que me di cuenta de que detrás de la perfecta y amargada Lily Evans existía un corazón enorme, llegó sin darme cuenta.

Habíamos acompañado a Remus a la biblioteca para que estudiara un rato y se distrajera-_lo siento, Remus pero ¿Qué clase de persona se distrae con libros?-_a pesar de los comentarios de Sirius, todos sabíamos que él aún se sentía culpable aunque Remus aseguraba que todo estaba bien. Pero él estaba de todo menos bien.

Quejicus también adoraba la biblioteca, ese sábado estaba ahí, leyendo un libro de pociones avanzadas algo lejos de la mesa donde estábamos sentados nosotros. Remus se había levantado para buscar un libro en la sección de Transformaciones y Quejicus hizo lo mismo. Seguramente no se había dado cuenta de que nosotros estábamos ahí y quería molestar un rato a Remus. Nos acercamos a las estanterías y vimos como Quejicus tropezaba intencionalmente con nuestro amigo:

-Ten cuidado por donde caminas maldito licántropo.-ese idiota pensaba que nos íbamos a quedar de brazos cruzados al saber lo que había dicho. Remus no se enorgullecía por su situación y que le hubieran dicho eso era un golpe muy bajo-_que la casería comience, Cornamenta-_.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí, James. Si es nuestro buen amigo Quejicus.-Sirius se acercó a Snape que tenía la varita alzada y sonreía estúpidamente.

-Es mejor que no me hagan nada, yo sé muchas cosas sobre ustedes, puedo decir que…

-¿Qué vas a decir, Quejicus?¿Vas a romper tu promesa?-yo odiaba a ese tipejo. Solo era una asquerosa serpiente que no merecía nada bueno en esta vida.

-Voy a decir que este asqueroso es un…

-¿Es un qué, Severus?¿Un licántropo?-todos nos dimos cuenta de que alguien más estaba en la biblioteca y que habíamos cometido el error de haber hablado demasiado alto. Sinceramente, nunca había escuchado a esa chica hablando tan calmadamente pero destilando frustración por todas partes.

Cuando todos volteamos, vimos al final del pasillo una figura pelirroja que caminaba pausadamente hacia nosotros. Se detuvo al lado de Remus y miró a Quejicus con calma-bueno, creo que esto es un tema que no nos incumbe a ninguno de los dos, Severus. Remus está aquí por sus capacidades no por sus problemas.-Lily miraba a su amigo con un amago de sonrisa en los labios y le hablaba con comprensión-ahora ¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato al lago, Remus?¿Te gustaría acompañarme?-en ese punto de la conversación, todo teníamos la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos fijos en Lily quien no se fijaba en nadie más que en nuestro amigo.

Remus asintió con una pequeña sonrisa apenada y Lily se la devolvió tan dulcemente que me dio escalofríos. Ambos salieron de la biblioteca con los brazos entrelazados mientras Lily reía y hablaba de cosas que no alcancé a escuchar, pero presentí que eran las cosas más lindas que se le podía decir a un hombre lobo.

Después de ese día, Remus estaba más calmado y de mejor ánimo, las tardes estudiaba en la Sala Común con Lily y los juegos en el lago ya no eran con nosotros sino con ella. Las escapadas de medianoche disminuyeron y Remus una vez nos explicó que Lily podía ver algo especial en él que el resto, él incluido, no. Esa fue la única razón por la que le dimos su espacio, Remus estaba bien con Lily y si él estaba feliz nosotros también_-aunque para serte sincero, Jimmy, Remus me hace falta ¿Verdad, Peter?-._

Lily Evans era una persona maravillosa.

Nunca pensé que detrás de esa capa de amargura y rectitud existiera un corazón capaz de ver algo en Remus que nadie más veía.

Lily se había ganado mi respeto, mi admiración y algo más que no sabría definir. Pero definitivamente, esa chica era increíble._-y tú un condenado nenazas, Cornamenta-_.

Y sin importar los comentarios de Sirius, Lily Evans iba a ser mía…

* * *

_Bueno,_ _agradecer de antemano que hayan leído. Si algún alma caritativa pasa por aquí y quiere dejarme un review, será recibido con las manos abiertas._

_Besos _

**_R.S.Black_**


	3. tercera fase: pasión

_**Disclaimer: **nada de esto es mío, todo es de J.K.Rowling por todo eso que algunos llaman imaginación._

_¿Ven? Esta vez no he demorado tanto, acá ya está el tercer capítulo de la supuesta "historia" que no tiene trama, pero igual algo de significado tiene. _

_**Dedicatoria: **este capítulo va para **Eneida, **que me ha apoyado en muchas historias y se ha ganado mi afecto a pulso, disfrúta esto que es todo tuyo._

_Besos _

**_R.S.Black_**

**

* * *

III. Tercera fase: Pasión **

_(O la manera en que me di cuenta de lo que era una verdadera ducha fría)_

_Heridas_

Las noches de luna llena fueron las más peligrosas de toda mi vida. La preocupación de que Remus ya transformado en hombre lobo hiciera algo indebido era constante, y en parte me encantaba. Cuando salía en las noches transformado en un ciervo, me sentía invencible y libre. No era nada comparable con las veces en que montaba la escoba. Eran libertades completamente diferentes-_es como vivir sin preocupaciones ni lecciones que aprender, es algo mágico, Cornamenta-_.

Después del incidente en la biblioteca, Quejicus no volvió a molestar a Remus, el cual cada vez estaba de mejor humor y se reía con nosotros de las cosas que hacía con Lily. De las anécdotas que se contaban y de las cosas que la pelirroja le decía y que tan bien le hacían sentir. Hubo un momento en el que pensé que tal vez cabía la posibilidad de que Remus estuviera enamorado-_¡No vuelvas a decir tal blasfemia en mi presencia, Jimmy!-_. Él me aclaró que solo era una admiración platónica y que lo único que sentía por Evans era un agradecimiento enorme y un cariño inigualable. Nunca supe que causó el sentimiento de alivio en mi interior-_vuelve con nosotros, James, esto te consume ¡Te está matando!-_.

Después de varios meses de que Evans se enterara del secreto de Remus, descubrió el nuestro. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo supiera, y para ahorrarnos el sermón de _Tenían que decírmelo _se lo confesamos una noche en la Sala Común. Esa noche precisamente, Lily Evans nos demostró una de sus múltiples facetas. Su nobleza y preocupación eran inigualables.

-¿Nadie más lo sabe?-no nos sermoneó ni nos dijo las razones por las cuales todo eso estaba mal. Nosotros asentimos y ella suspiró-entiendo.

-Es para ayudar a Remus, Evans. Solo es para hacer más amenas las transformaciones.-Sirius estaba sentado en una de las butacas cerca de la chimenea y miraba a Lily seriamente.

-No tienen que explicarme nada, pero tengan cuidado ¿Si? No hagan nada que los ponga en peligro.-su sonrisa ese día era franca y me provocó un extraño cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que me agradó en demasía_-es una broma ¿Verdad, Bambi?- _. Lily le tomó la mano a Remus y le dio un beso en la mejilla-cuídate, Remus. Solo eso te pido.

Remus asintió con una sonrisa y se levantó de la butaca dispuesto a irse a dormir. Peter le siguió de cerca y después se levantó Sirius. Yo fui el último en subir las escaleras, sentía la seria necesidad de quedarme un rato más junto a Lily. Después de unos momentos, la chica se levantó y me dedicó una de las pocas sonrisas que le he visto dar a alguien.

-Cuídalo bien, Potter. Remus es la persona más pura que existe en este mundo, no dejes que le pase nada, por favor.-después de decirme eso y dejarme sorprendido por un momento, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de las chicas de sexto y me dejó sonriendo como idiota y haciéndome mentalmente la promesa de nunca más desaprovechar la oportunidad de que ella me volviera a sonreír de esa manera.

El día en que me di cuenta de lo que Lily Evans despertaba en mí, fue una noche después de luna llena.

Esa noche, Remus había estado más agresivo que otros días, no había desaprovechado ninguna oportunidad para intentar escapar y nosotros tuvimos que hacer varios esfuerzos para contenerlo. Eso le costó a Sirius una herida en la pierna no muy grave-_nada del otro mundo, como si no hubiera tenido peores cosas que afrontar-_, otra más pequeña en la oreja a Peter-_vaya, Peter, la herida tiene la forma de la reina de Inglaterra, si quieres te cortamos la oreja y la mandamos a un museo-_y a mí una gran herida en el costado derecho de mi cuerpo y otra igual de dolorosa en el pecho.

Las heridas ardían más que nada en el mundo y después de dejar a Remus en la enfermería, me encaminé a la Sala Común cojeando un poco y con la mano tapándome el costado. Al entrar, todo estaba silencioso y lo único que identifiqué fue a una preocupada pelirroja aún en uniforme, mordiéndose una uña cerca de la chimenea. Al verme entrar en ese estado, ahogó un grito y se encaminó hacia mí con las manos tapando su boca.

-James.-fue un suave susurro tan bajito que por un momento pensé que lo había soñado, pero sus manos sosteniendo mi brazo y colocándolo alrededor de su hombro me hizo saber que eso no era precisamente un sueño, y que todo eso en realidad estaba pasando. Me guió hacia el sillón y me acostó en él, se disculpó un momento y subió a su habitación por unos ungüentos extraños y malolientes.

-Ayúdame un poco, James.-yo quité mi mano del costado y al verla, descubrí que estaba llena de sangre.

-Estoy bien, Lily no te preocupes.

-¿Bien? Colabora un poco, James. Estar bien es cortarse con un cuchillo, lo tuyo es grave ¿Sabes? Eres un inconciente.-Lily me miraba preocupada mientras me reñía-¿Por qué no fuiste a la enfermería?

-¿Para qué? No sabría que decir si Madame Pomfrey me pregunta cómo me hice esto.-y me señalé un costado. Ella asintió y se acuclilló a mi lado.

-Quita tu mano.-me apartó suavemente el brazo y empezó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata, después desabotonó mi camisa y me pidió que me levantara un poco-¿Puedes hacerlo?-me preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido, yo asentí e hice lo que me dijo. En ese punto de la situación, yo ya no podía respirar bien. Las manos largas y delicadas de Lily me hacían estremecer con el contacto-te va a arder un poco.-cerré los ojos y dejé que me aplicara lo que fuera que tenía que aplicar en mis heridas.

Sus manos recorrían suavemente el tajo abierto del costado y me miraba de vez en cuando pidiendo perdón con la mirada. Yo no era conciente de nada más que no fueran los dedos de Lily en mis contraídos músculos. Cuando empezó a untar el ungüento en mi pecho, respirar y tragar saliva al mismo tiempo nunca había sido tan difícil. No es que antes no me hayan tocado en el pecho, pero la suavidad con la que Lily lo hacía era algo que nunca había sentido.

Sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir del pecho por la emoción y que, tarde o temprano, Lily se daría cuenta de mi estúpido sonrojo. Porque el calor que sentía en mis mejillas debía ser eso-_¡Está loco, lunático!¡James está completamente loco!-_.

Cuando al fin terminó de curarme, me ayudó a sentarme y me puso la camisa cuidadosamente con miedo de hacerme daño. Yo no veía más allá de sus ojos verdes posados en mí con la preocupación marcada en el rostro.

-Ya está.-fue lo único que dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente-intenta cuidarte, James. Una herida como esta no es nada inofensivo ¿Entiendes? Y no quiero que te pase nada.-me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando Lily dijo eso que lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue asentir con la cabeza y balbucear un escueto y triste _gracias._

-Mañana iré a ver a Remus ¿De acuerdo? Descansa esta noche y mañana iré a ver como estás, y si te veo fuera de la cama James Potter, no respondo.-me dio un tímido beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación mientras me dejaba sonriendo y tocando mi mejilla con las yemas de los dedos sin creerme aún que Lily Evans había hecho eso.

Esa noche, necesité de varias duchas frías para poder dormir normalmente.

Evans tenía un raro efecto en mí-_te pone idiota, querrás decir ¡Amor!¡Qué estupidez más grande!-._

Y eso me encantaba…

* * *

_Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero no haberlos desilucionado tanto y si quieren dejar un review, son libres de hacerlo._

_Besos y hasta la próxima._

**_R.S.Black_**


	4. cuarta fase: necesidad

_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcan aquí, es mio. Todo es de J.K.Rowling porque recibió una ración de imaginación más grande que la mia._

_Bien, les regalo mi concentimiento para que puedan enviarme a la hoguera y quemarme viva por tardar tanto, nunca lo había hecho, pero este capítulo me tomó más de la cuenta escribirlo. Lo siento mucho._

_Espero lo disfruten y que al final no me maten._

_Besos_

**_R.S.Black_**

**

* * *

**

**IV. Cuarta fase: Necesidad**

_(O la manera en que me di cuenta de que esto ya no tenía solución)_

_Estupidez _

Siempre escuché que las mujeres maduraban antes que los hombres-_¿Quién dijo eso? Le pegaría si lo tuviera en frente, Cornamenta.-_ siempre lo negué, era imposible que una persona supuestamente madurara antes que otra y solo por ser de distinto sexo. Pero ¿Saben qué es lo peor? Que a mis dieciséis años lo he comprobado y he tomado la madura decisión de no informárselo a Sirius porque seguramente me castraría-_y te obligaría a comértelo, Potter-._

Descubrí que si a los quince años era un inmaduro que veía revistas porno-_porno no, James. De hombres.-_y se deleitaba al ver un par de pechos más desarrollados de lo normal, a los dieciséis los hombres llegamos a tener la mentalidad de un niño de tres años.-_Peter la tendrá toda la vida, de todas formas.-_y si algún hombre dice que es mentira, me encargaré de darle su merecido por mentiroso.

Lily Evans solo era una chica. Bastante linda en realidad-_¿Me estás queriendo decir que te gusta la mejor amiga de lunático? Está bastante buena de todas formas.-_solo era eso. Parte del sexo opuesto y como es debido a alguien le tenía que atraer ¿No? Pero-_no me coloques peros, Cornamenta, te lo ruego.-_yo me preguntó ¿En serio tenía que ser yo? Porque, sinceramente, las mujeres son de otra especie-_y planeta.-_ellas no se saludan con golpes bruscos en la espalda y la mayoría lloran en una película romántica en la que los protagonistas no quedan juntos-_cosas de chicas, James, no esperes entenderlas.-_van en masa al baño como si el inodoro se las fuera a comer o algo así y muchas a las que conozco ríen como histéricas cuando Sirius les sonríe_-parte de mi encanto, nadie se puede resistir-._

Bueno, me costó varias duchas frías y uno que otro golpe con la cabecera de mi cama darme cuenta de que Evans en verdad me gustaba y que no podía hacer nada por impedirlo-_necesitas una lobotomía urgente, Evans te está quitando el merodeador que llevas dentro.-_en esa parte estaba bien y lo superé con toda la dignidad posible. Lo que nunca podré superar es que después de que aceptara que ella me traía loco-_desde que naciste.-_me diera cuenta de que yo no era al único al que le gustaba su pelo rojo y sus ojos verdes-_¿Verde? Evans las perdió todas conmigo, James-._

Por esa razón, yo pasé de ser "_el señor estupidez" _a "_el señor más estúpido del planeta". _No era mi culpa, claro que no. La culpa era de las malditas hormonas que hacen acto de su presencia cuando uno menos las quiere recibir. Porque si la testosterona no existiera, absolutamente todo sería más facil-_te equivocas, porque sin la Testosterona yo no tendría merecido el título de Sirius dios-del-sexo Black, Cornamenta.-_

Remus dice que es la edad y que no tengo por qué preocuparme-_pero, lunático, tú tienes la misma edad y si no te conociera, pensarías que te la montas con los libros en la biblioteca_.- Sirius insiste en que solo me gustan sus curvas y su lindo trasero-_no me mires así porque sabes que tengo la razón ¿Verdad, Colagusano? En serio, James, tienes más hormonas que Bellatrix, esa seguro se calienta sólo con ver a Quejicus en tutú mientras baila merengue… no debí imaginar eso ¿Por qué imaginé eso?¿Ves lo que me haces hacer?-_ y Peter dice que prefiere no opinar-_porque no sabe nada sobre estos temas, es igual que mi prima Narcissa, mira que enamorarse de Malfoy es estar necesitada-._

En resumen, solo tenía a mi conciencia, a mi cerebro y a mis malditas hormonas para que me ayudaran a resolver el enigma de ¿Por qué diablos me ponía celoso cuando veía a Lily con otros hombres? Y lo peor de todo es que cierta cosa a la que yo llamo prolongación-_¿Prolongación? La mía se llama "Berto".-_ tenía vida propia y "saltaba" cuando la chica estaba más cerca de lo debidamente necesario.

Esto de tener prolongaciones en el cuerpo más que las mujeres, es bastante difícil. Ser hombre ya de por sí es difícil.

Ahora les explicaré lo que en realidad ha pasado. Me han gustado muchas chicas, casi todas de Gryffindor unas cuantas de Ravenclaw y muchas de Hufflepuff. Las Slytherins son bastante extrañas y tienen conceptos diferentes de belleza que todas las demás. Creo que las serpientes se relacionan con las serpientes.-_yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor.-_pero eso es otra historia.

El día en que me dí cuenta de que en verdad necesitaba a Lily _solo _para mí, fue una tarde después de clase de pociones.

Sirius siempre ha dicho que las cosas buenas pasaban después de las clases de pociones. Empezó con ese tema después de que él y una Hufflepuff bastante voluptuosa de la que en este momento no recuerdo el nombre-_yo tampoco, si te soy sincero ¿Mindy?¿Cindy?¿Candy? En fin, tenía nombre de dulce muggle.-_se perdieran durante dos horas y llegaran al comedor en la cena con cara de haber cometido un delito-_el mejor día de mi vida, Bambi.-_y claro, todo sucedió después de la clase de pociones.

Yo por mi parte, buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar junto a Lily, que de un tiempo a esta parte ya no me trataba como un _simio cabrón _sino como un hombre hecho y derecho. A veces dejaba que me sentara junto a ella en la biblioteca y muchas veces me sorprendí a mí mismo contando las pecas de su rostro y pensando en lo hermosa que se veía concentrada.

Una tarde que volví a sentarme junto a ella en la biblioteca, ella me sonrió tan tiernamente que procuré no tartamudear al hablarle. Estaba leyendo tranquilamente uno de sus libros muggles con las piernas cruzadas de manera elegante bajo la mesa. Me apresuré tanto al sentarme que casi pierdo el equilibrio.

-¿Qué lees?-menuda pregunta más estúpida.

-_Los tres mosqueteros_.-respondió sin quitar la vista del libro.

-Vaya.-fue lo único que salió de mi boca en ese momento. Nunca me había gustado leer, pero me prometí mentalmente hacerme historiador si ella me lo pedía.

-¿Quieres algo, James?-preguntó tras unos minutos en silencio escudriñándome con la mirada ¿Les había contado alguna vez lo hermosos que eran sus ojos verdes?-_¿Te he contado alguna vez lo patéticamente estúpido que te pones, Cornamenta?-. _

-No, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi y decidí acercarme ¿Por qué?¿Te molesto?-pregunté abriendo exageradamente los ojos. Lily negó con la cabeza soltando una risita (esa que las chicas sueltan cuando quieren decir que los hombres definitivamente no tenemos remedio) y yo preocuré no babear más de la cuenta. Cosa bastante difícil, por cierto.

-No te preocupes, solo que…-Lily no pudo terminar de responderme, porque en ese preciso momento un chico de Ravenclaw con cara de idiota se acercó a la mesa y saludó a Lily pasando de mí como si de una piedra se tratara.

Caí en la cuenta de que era el buscador del equipo de Quidditch de su casa y casi le parto todos los dientes al ver como le sonreía a _mi _Lily. No me hubiera sentido tan mal si ella no le hubiera devuelto la sonrisa.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Marcus?-preguntó amablemente mirando al grandulón interesada en su respuesta.

-Es que necesito ayuda en una cosita de Transformaciones, Lily ¿Podrías ayudarme?-_tras de feo, idiota. Me suicido si Lily me pide que los deje solos._

-Oh, claro Marcus ¿Por qué no?-respondió amablemente y acto seguido me miró apenada. _Hecho, me voy a tirar de la Torre de Astronomía-_James…

-No te preocupes, yo ya me iba.-me levanté tan deprisa que casi pierdo el equilibrio de nuevo. Golpeé intencionalmente el hombro del tal Marcus y me dirigí con paso resuelto a la puerta de la biblioteca. La voz de Lily me detuvo por un momento.

-Nos vemos después.-asentí con la cabeza y salí de ahí hecho furia. Que me tratara como un _simio cabrón, _pasa, pero que me cambie por un mastodonte con cara de mono, claro que no. Caminé hasta la Sala Común respirando agitadamente y al llegar me tiré sobre un sillón frente a la chimenea colocando un cojín sobre mi cabeza. Me juré a mi mismo matar a cualquiera que me interrumpiera a mí y a mi repertorio de pensamientos suicidas.

Si alguien me preguntara cuánto tiempo pasé ahí, no sabría qué responder. Tal vez fueron horas porque cuando quité el cojín de mi cabeza no había nadie más ahí que yo. Escuché como el retrato de La Dama Gorda se abría y acto seguido, cierta pelirroja a la que en esos momento no tenía ganas de ver hizo acto de su presencia en la Sala Común.

-Oh, hola James, no pensé encontrarte aquí.-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi sonriendo como si nada.

-Hola.-respondí secamente y me levanté del sillón dispuesto a salir de ahí. No quería decirle algo de lo que después podría arrepentirme.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-creo que fue una pregunta hecha al aire, pero me vi en la obligación de responderle y creo que las cosas no salieron muy bien que digamos.

-Me pasan muchas cosas, Lily, he llegado aquí furioso por algo que no tiene razón y he estado no sé cuántas horas tirado en ese puto sillón con un cojín en la cabeza pensando en por qué mierda me está pasando todo esto a mi y he llegado a la solución de que simplemente me estoy volviendo loco.-la cara de perplejidad de Lily me hizo darme cuenta de que no me había entendido nada y suspiré resignado-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no creo que lo entiendas.

- Tal vez si me cuentas qué es lo que te tiene así, yo pueda…

-¡Tú, Lily, tú eres la que me tiene así!-lo siento, no pude controlarme en ese momento-¡Tú y los malditos celos que me carcomen por dentro cuando le sonríes a otro que no sea yo!¡Verte cada día es una necesidad, Lily!¡¿Entiendes eso?!¡¿Crees que puedes ayudarme?!¡Pues yo no!-listo, lo había dicho y ahora tenía que esperar lo que ella me dijera.

-Oh.

-¡Fantástico!¡Te digo que me gustas y lo único que puedes decirme es un simple _Oh_!¡Oh, Merlín, me voy a tirar de la Torre de Astronomía después de esto!

-No, James, es solo que… no me esperaba esto.-traté de tranquilizarme después de escuchar eso, pero créanme que no pude.

-¿En serio?¿Crees que yo si? Porque no es cierto, si es lo que piensas.-dije irónico y ella frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, no tienes por qué ser tan grosero.-me espetó y me miró con dureza durante unos momentos-siempre pensé que solo me veías como la mejor amiga de Remus, por eso no me esperaba esto.

-Pues ya ves, te veo cómo algo más que solo eso.-dije enojado e incapaz de cerrar mi gran y estúpida bocota que tiene vida propia al igual que mis asquerosas hormonas-_no le hagas caso, Testosterona, él no te aprecia tanto como yo-._

-¡Pues ya ves, estás volviendo a ser el mismo idiota de antes!-exclamó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Claro, ahora soy yo el idiota!¡¿Y tu amigo Cactus no lo es?!

-¡¿Marcus?!¡¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?!

-¡Que le gustas, Lily, y…!

-¡¿Y qué?!-gritó al borde de la histeria.

-¡Y tengo miedo de que él te guste también!-bueno, si en ese momento me hubieran hecho escoger entre que ella me pegara un bofetón y después se marchara y que se hubiera quedado callada y mirándome a los ojos, juro por mi madre que hubiera escogido la primera opción.

-No me gusta si eso es lo que quieres saber.-dijo al final con tono neutro y yo suspiré aliviado-buenas noches, James.-dijo seriamente antes de subir por las escaleras de caracol para ir a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Tuve miedo, claro que sí. De que ya no me dirigiera la palabra nunca más y que me odiara por el resto de su vida. De que me mirara con rencor cada vez que me acercara a desayunar con ella y con Remus. De que ya no me sonriera en la biblioteca cuando me sentara junto a ella.

Y tuve miedo aún más de perderla para siempre.

Sirius no tenía razón. No siempre ocurren cosas buenas después de las clases de pociones…

* * *

_¿Van a matarme? Si es así, por favor dejen que escriba mi testimonio primero. Hoy tenía ganas de escribir algo así y esto fue lo que me salió. Bueno, malo, eso lo deciden ustedes. Si algún alma caritativa me quiere comentar, pues bienvenido sea y le responderé como es debido._

_Gracias por leer_

_Besos y hasta la próxima_

**_R.S.Black_**


	5. quinta fase: amor

_**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío. Todo es de J.K.Rowling porque tiene más dinero y posiblemente su propio código postal._

_¿Ven? Actualicé más rápido de lo que me esperaba, el capítulo lo terminé hoy y no voy a decir que lloré, pero que si estoy algo deprimida porque esta historia ha llegado a su fin y ¡Al diablo! Le había tomado mucho cariño._

_Miles de gracias a todas (y todos, si hay alguno) las/os que me apoyaron en esta historia, juro que yo no sería lo que soy si no fuera por ustedes. _

_Otra cosa, antes de que se me olvide, agradecer a mi hermana por cumplir la tarea de ser mi beta y ayudarme con todo esto, sin ella esto no existiría, así que si les gustó esta historia, agradézcanle también a ella._

_Ahora si, me despido._

_Miles de besos._

_Y disfrúten, porque es el último._

**_R.S.Black_****

* * *

**

**V. Quinta fase: Amor **

_(O la manera en que me di cuenta de que Lily Evans era lo más importante en mi vida)_

_Chocolate_

Si, algún día, me preguntaran que es lo que más me gusta de Lily Evans sinceramente no sabría qué responder. Ni yo mismo lo sé. No puedo decir que me cautivó la primera vez que la vi porque para ser francos solo teníamos once años y, aquí entre nos, Lily no era la más hermosa de mi clase-_acéptalo, Cornamenta, Lily era un completo adefesio a los once años-._

Cuando la vi por primera vez en el tren, estaba sentada junto a Quejicus, hablando de lo más tranquila con él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hacer eso. En serio, antes de conocerla más profundamente-_y volverte un completo idiota, hablando con sinceridad.-_pensé que tenía algún problema psicológico o algo por el estilo, porque para ser sinceros, no es de gente cuerda entablar conversación con un chico que no conoce lo que es el significado de una buena marca de shampoo ¿O si? No, claro que no.

En segundo las cosas cambiaron un poco de rumbo. Lily seguía estando igual que a los once años, pero llegó estando más alta y con un brillo diferente en los ojos-_¿Brillo?¿Qué brillo?¿Tú ves algún brillo, Lupin?-_hasta ahí todo bien. Segundo pasó normalmente con nuestras discusiones diarias y todo a lo que eso refiere. Bien, extremadamente bien.

Cuando entramos en tercero, todo estuvo muy tranquilo, excesivamente tranquilo en mi opinión. Lily Evans me odiaba y yo a ella ¿Tengo que decir algo más? Yo creo que no. Lily decía que era un completo inmaduro al burlarme de la gente porque sí y principalmente por hacerle esas cosas tan crueles a Snape. Nunca la escuché, en realidad, estaba lo suficientemente ocupado encantando a Quejicus coma para hacerle caso a una niña de trece años que se creía la mujer maravilla.

Ya en cuarto, las cosas se complicaron más de la cuenta. Lily había crecido-_¿Sólo crecido? Llegó buenísima, Jimmy.-_juro por mi escoba y mi libro de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos, _que la hubiera invitado a salir si ella no me odiara con todo su ser en ese momento. Yo en serio me preguntaba qué clase de persona amargada podía odiarme, yo era sencillamente encantador-_sin comentarios, James.-_le atribuí todas esas estupideces a las hormonas-_¿Ya las quieres tanto como yo?-_y no le presté más atención de la estrictamente necesaria.

Pero les voy a decir algo, los _eres un idiota, Potter _y los_ madura de una buena vez _me empezaron a doler mucho más que otros años en los que yo era feliz con mi escoba, mi snith de la suerte y las bromas a media noche.

Bien, lo más patético de todo este asunto, empezó después de esa caída al lago, después de la cachetada y del sujetador blanco que quedó grabado en mi memoria-_tampoco es que lo quieras olvidar, yo tampoco lo olvidaría.-_después de eso, ya no me reía cuando Lily se enojaba conmigo y, en cambio, llegaba a un punto de confusión bastante alto. Las chicas ya no me interesaban tanto como antes y las revistas quedaron olvidadas bajo el colchón de la cama de Sirius-_¿Olvidadas? Habla por ti, Cornamenta-._

Las bromas hacia Quejicus aumentaron más de la cuenta porque, y aunque nadie más que yo lo sabía, me ponía enfermo saber que ese idiota podía estar cerca de Lily sin recibir un golpe a cambio-_hasta que pasó el incidente en el lago ¿Recuerdas? Oh Merlín, la imagen de Quejicus en calzoncillos les va a hacer mucha gracia a mis nietos. Bueno, a los tuyos, pero el tío Sirius les va a hacer la vida más llevadera.-_además Lily empezó a tratarme peor ese año-_si es que eso es posible-._

Tiempo después pasó lo inimaginable. Lily hablaba y se reía conmigo después de lo que pasó en la biblioteca con Remus. Dejó de tratarme como un inmaduro y creo que nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan realizado. Me curaba las heridas que me hacía en las noches de luna llena y se despedía de mí con un beso en la mejilla que me aceleraba el corazón cada vez más a medida que lo hacía. Incluso pensé en hacerme heridas a propósito para que me siguiera riñendo y después de todo me besara de nuevo-_que Merlín te ampare, James-._

Bueno, después de informarle a Lily lo que en verdad sentía por ella y que me comportara como un completo idiota, empezó a evitarme de la mejor manera posible. Cuando yo llegaba al comedor y hacía el intento de sentarme con ella y con Remus, se levantaba sin dirigirme ni una sola mirada, se despedía de Remus con un beso en la mejilla y _se iba_.

Creo que nunca en mi vida me sentí tan mal.

Los días en la biblioteca se acabaron de un momento para otro. Yo no me atrevía a acercarme a ella porque no quería que su rechazo me doliera, por lo que empecé a entrenar más Quidditch, pero ni siquiera _eso_ logró tranquilizarme-_¡Oh por Dios!¡¿Qué te han hecho, Potter?!-._

El día en que me dí cuenta de lo importante que era Lily para mí, fue la mañana de Navidad de nuestro séptimo curso allá en Hogwarts.

Remus, Peter, Sirius y yo habíamos decidido quedarnos esas Navidades en el colegio. Ya estábamos en nuestro último año y queríamos quedarnos el mayor tiempo posible en Hogwarts para aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. Ahora les aclaro que si piensan que yo me quedé además porque me había enterado por las malas lenguas de que Lily también se quedaría, pues no, no fue por eso-_la próxima vez que mientas, procura no rascarte la nariz, eso es algo típico que hacen las personas cuando mienten…¡ no me mires así!, esto es lo que pasa cuando tu mejor amigo está persiguiendo faldas y no tienes nada mejor que hacer que leer los libros de psicología de un hombre lobo-._

Bueno, o no solo por eso.

Esa noche del veinticuatro habíamos cenado en el Gran Comedor. En lugar de las cuatro mesas, una larga que llegaba hasta pocos metros antes de la puerta había sido utilizada y decorada para la ocasión. Pensé que Lily no se sentaría con nosotros por el simple hecho de que estaba yo, pero me equivoqué, se sentó, nos sonrió a todos y empezó a hablar con Remus sobre no se qué de la clase de Aritmancia-_que cerebritos, definitivamente-._

Después de la cena, todos los de Gryffindor que nos quedamos ese año, estuvimos hablando en la Sala Común hasta que después de varias horas, solo quedamos nosotros cinco. Peter que tal parecía que se fuera caer del sillón por el sueño, Remus, que aún hablaba con Lily sobre las clases y Sirius que me molestaba cada cinco minutos por el gesto de mi cara-_parece como si hubieras comido desecho de hipogrifo, Cornamenta.-_pero la verdad sea dicha, me sentía mucho peor que si hubiera comido desecho de hipogrifo. Lily estaba ahí, pero no me hablaba ¡Ni siquiera me miraba! Creo que fue la pero Nochebuena que pasé en mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente, fui el primero de los cuatro en levantarse, no había dormido bien y los párpados me pesaban. Bajé a la Sala Común con una tableta de chocolate que le robé-_robar no, James, tomar sin permiso.-_a Remus de su caja fuerte-_¿Caja fuerte?¡Guarda los putos dulces bajo su almohada, el muy cabrón!-_y con una sábana extra grande que me tejió mi madre a los cinco años y que aún conservo. Me senté en el suelo frente a la chimenea e hice el amago de comer chocolate, pero una maldición hecha por lo bajo llamó mi atención y miré por uno de los costados del sillón para ver quién era la persona que había bajado a la estancia.

Tragué saliva al comprobar que, precisamente, Lily era la que había bajado las escaleras de caracol de la habitación de las chicas.

-Oh, James, no sabía que estabas aquí.-dijo al darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. La miré furibundamente y me acomodé enfurruñado en el suelo mientras comía del chocolate. Quería que me hablara, claro que si, pero me sentía molesto al ver que estaba tan campante después de tantos meses de evitarme.

Escuché como carraspeaba nerviosamente y se acercaba a mí con las manos entrelazadas en su estómago, no la miré y en cambio, mordí de nuevo la tableta.

-Yo… lo siento, James.-escuché que decía y mi pulso se aceleró al constatar que se sentaba a mi lado.

-Vaya, hasta que te dignas a mirarme.-dije lo más seco posible que pude. Creo que no me fue muy bien en eso, porque me salió un gallito-no tienes por qué pedir disculpas si no quieres, bastante me ha dolido que no me hablaras como para que ahora me tengas lástima.

-¡No es lástima!-exclamó nerviosa. Vi como cerraba los ojos y después me miraba más calmada-estaba asustada, James, nunca me habían dicho esas cosas y que precisamente tú me las dijeras hizo que me sintiera indefensa.-yo quise rebatir eso, pero me calló con un gesto de su mano-déjame hablar.-dijo y yo cerré la boca-eres James Potter ¿Entiendes? Todo el mundo te idolatra y te quiere. Todas quieren salir contigo y lo siento, pero no creo que yo pueda darte todo lo que tú quieres ¡No te gusto, James! Desde hace años que sales con chicas y nunca te habías fijado en mí, pienso que solo me dijiste todas esas cosas porque… ¡No sé! Te sentías agradecido o algo parecido, pero no me hagas más difíciles las cosas, por favor.

-¿Así que eso?¿No me crees?-dijo enojado unos minutos después-por Merlín, Lily, tengo diecisiete años y sé cuando me gusta alguien, no atraer, gustar ¿Entiendes? He salido con muchas chicas, pero te puedo asegurar que nunca me habían temblado las piernas cuando estaban cerca de mí, ni me había dado un vuelco en el corazón cuando me basaban en la mejilla.-bueno, creo que había hablado de más.

-Supongamos que te creo.-dijo al final y yo rodé los ojos cansado-¿Qué pasaría si te aburrieras?¿Ah? Lo siento, pero no pretendas que sea la chica que sufra por ti, he visto a muchas llorar porque no les prestas atención y…

-¡Puedes cerrar la boca un momento!-exclamé frustrado. Lily frunció el ceño y me miró indignada-Lily, por Merlín, escúchame por primera vez en tu vida, nunca he pretendido que sufras por mí, te quiero demasiado como para que hacerte algo malo y…

-¿Qué dijiste?-interrumpió mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente. Yo la miré interrogante y suspiré.

-Que te quiero.-sonreí mirando un punto fijo de la chimenea y después, tomando valor, la miré y le tomé la cara con mis manos-Lily, eres importante para mí ¿Sabes? Desde cuarto que pienso que eres hermosa, en quinto pasó lo del sujetador y aún me duele de solo recordar la bofetada.-vi como reía y sonreí-después pasó lo de Remus, y juro por mi snitch de la suerte que nunca había conocido a una mujer tan valiente.-dije y suspiré-después vinieron los días en la biblioteca y las noches en que me curabas las heridas, no podría contar con mis dedos la cantidad de duchas frías que me di en las noches mientras pensaba en ti.-noté como se sonrojaba y seguí hablando, si no terminaba con ese asunto en ese momento, no podría dormir tranquilo-y después…

-Te dejé de hablar.-asentí y quité mis manos de sus mejillas acomodándome en el suelo-lo siento mucho, James.

-Ya lo dijiste, no tienes por qué repetirlo.

-Si tengo, me siento muy mal por todo esto, pero…-posó dubitativamente una de sus manos en mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarla-¿Creerías si te digo que yo también te quiero?-sonreí abiertamente y negué con la cabeza.

-Tienes que probarlo.-dijo divertido.

-¿Qué…?¡James!-me pegó en el brazo y se sonrojó. Reí por su gesto de indignación y le tomé la cara nuevamente.

-Te creo.-ahora les digo que estaba tan cerca que si no la besaba en ese momento moría de impotencia. Acerqué su rostro al mío y el roce, les digo amigos míos, fue lo mejor que me había pasado en toda mi vida.

-Sabes a chocolate.-me dijo y juro por todos los dioses que ese fue el mejor día de toda mi puta y asquerosa vida.

Ahora que lo he pensado, tal vez si me preguntan que es lo que más me gusta de Lily Evans, diría que tal vez no es la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Que a veces puede llegar a ser más terca que una mula y que se enoja con Sirius con mucha facilidad.

Pero creo que son los pequeños detalles como la manera en que dice "rodar" acentuando las _r _de manera algo basta. O la manera en que bromeó con Sirius una Navidad entera porque éste le dio un consolador de regalo-_creo que lo necesitas mucho, Lily, pero si quieres lo puedes usar para batir la sopa.-_tal vez también me gusta que me besara después de cada partido en Hogwarts cuando empezamos a salir aunque yo estuviera sudado y lleno de barro. Su manera de sonreír y de sacarme la lengua. Cuando se apresuraba a secarse las lágrimas para parecer fuerte aunque después siempre terminaba llorando abrazada a mí.

O quién sabe, tal vez sin darme cuenta, siempre me gusto su forma de ser.

Pero no importa cómo, no importa cuándo ni dónde, juro que Lily Evans siempre va a ser mi visa para poder llegar al cielo.

* * *

_Esta historia ha llegado a su fin y creo que estoy más que feliz con el resultado. De nuevo, muchas gracias por su apoyo, y ya que estamos, dejen un reviwsito que me alegran el día y me hacen sonreír._

_Por cierto, he estado pensando y, dependiendo de que si les gustó o no esta historia, estoy planeando escribir una historia con las mismas fases pero con POV Lily, no es nada seguro tengo que aclarar, pero si quieren algo como esto de nuevo y pueden soportarme una vez más, pedirles que me digan que les parece y que si quieren un poco más._

_Ahora si, me despido_

_Muchos besos_

_**R.S.Black**_


End file.
